


Fortune

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: There wasn't much Villanelle liked spending her money on.





	Fortune

There wasn't much Villanelle liked spending her money on. Perfumes evaporated, no matter how expensive. Clothing was lovely, but very few people could truly see the difference between a true work of art and an off-brand imitation. Food was a worthy bill, she supposed, but then again, she was home so rarely that she never got the chance to indulge.

Oh, but Eve. Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve. The woman with the linguistically intriguing name, now she was the perfect recipient of monetary gestures. Villanelle enjoyed dressing her in the finest fabrics and offering her diamonds more than anything, all while reassuring the accidental secret operative that she had obtained this particular fortune through legal business - she hadn't.

Eve just sighed knowingly and offered her a tentative smile, and it was all the younger woman could ever desire.

 


End file.
